


Trying to save you

by skyloftclouds



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: I love those two dorks, M/M, Spoilers, Suggestive Themes, Tifa is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyloftclouds/pseuds/skyloftclouds
Summary: Before fighting against Sephiroth, Cloud thinks about him and the things he has done.Maybe there is a way to stop all this, to knock some sense into him. He just has to try.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 44





	Trying to save you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm pretty new to the fandom and haven't played the remake yet. All I'm writing here is pretty much based on the cutscenes.  
> I also have this headcanon that Sephiroth wasn't there until the end, that everything before was Jenova so yeah.  
> The title isn't really fitting I think, but I didn't have any idea how to name this, whoops.  
> Hope you enjoy this little oneshot!

There was something bittersweet about the relationship between Cloud and Sephiroth. Cloud had admired the Sephiroth since he was a teenager, he was the reason why he wanted to become a SOLDIER. They went on a few missions together and became quite close until everything snapped in half in a matter of seconds. There was no pretty way to describe the following events, but one could sum them up as one huge, burning mess full of overflowing emotions.

Five years after the burning of his hometown, Cloud encountered Sephiroth. At first, he wasn’t sure if it was his own brain pulling a trick on him or if Sephiroth was really there. It soon turned out to be the latter and Cloud didn’t know how to react. Should he be happy to see him after such a long time? Probably not at all. He _did_ burn his hometown down to nothing but ashes and tried to kill him several times.

They met each other more frequently and Cloud tried to hide it from his friends, he wasn’t really sure why. Hiding his relationship with Sephiroth was easier said than done though, considering that he had a talent for appearing at the worst time possible.

Could it even be considered a relationship? Cloud didn’t know. They had shared a few intimate moments, and both had seen each other’s weaknesses. But none had confessed their love for the other.

“Cloud?” He was pulled out of his thoughts by Aerith’s soft voice. “Are you alright?” Cloud nodded and got up, there was no time for brooding over his problems now. “I’m fine. Let’s get going.” They had taken a break before confronting Sephiroth, and Cloud had used the time to try to come up with a plan on how to deal with the coming situation. Emphasis on trying.

He didn’t want to kill him, he wanted to look for another way out of this mess. Surely there had to be an option to fix everything as much as possible.

“Are you sure you’re okay? You seem quite lost in your thoughts.” Aerith looked at him with a worried expression and Cloud sighed. Maybe she would understand him, it was worth a try at least. He carefully pulled her to the side and ran his gloved hands through his spiky hair, trying to form a sentence to start it all. “I have a problem with our upcoming fight.”

“Oh, it’s alright! We’re there to back you up!” Aerith didn’t seem to understand what he was trying to say but he couldn’t blame her. He should’ve given a better explanation. “Nah, that’s not entirely it. I have a problem with fighting Sephiroth.” Cloud sighed and decided there was no point in running away. “I think I might have developed feelings for him.”

Aerith was silent for a moment, then she smiled although Cloud couldn’t exactly tell if it was a happy one. “I figured as much. But you do know that he’s the cause for all of this, right?” Cloud nodded, he hadn’t forgotten it. “I know. I want to try to convince him to stop.” “I don’t want to crush your hopes, but if the planet’s voices don’t reach him, yours won’t as well. I don’t think he will listen to anyone.”

Sephiroth was currently under the influence of Jenova, Cloud could feel and see it. How he knew that? He didn’t really know how he found it out, one day it just hit him out of the blue.

“There’s still the opportunity to try, Aerith.” They both walked back to the others and decided it was time to follow Sephiroth to settle things once and for all.

After they had defeated those ominous looking monsters and ended up in an area surrounded by white light, Cloud heard Sephiroth’s voice again. “I’m waiting, Cloud.” The scenery changed drastically around them and in an instant a huge ball of fire was aimed at them. In the distance, Cloud could see Sephiroth absorbing the surroundings until only rubble was left floating in the air. Before he could react, Cloud was separated from the others and left on his own.

As he turned around Sephiroth came floating down and pointed his blade at him. “I don’t want to fight, Sephiroth! Is there no other way to solve this?!” “I’m afraid not.” Cloud sighed and drew his own sword but made no move. “Did you forget our time together? Was everything an act?” Sephiroth didn’t react and Cloud groaned in annoyance. “Seems like I have to beat some sense into you.” He didn’t want to fight him, but if it meant he would listen, Cloud was willing to do it.

Fighting against Sephiroth wasn’t easy and Cloud realized once again that it was only luck which had granted him the victory five years ago. Even now, after being mako-enhanced, he had his difficulties against the former SOLDIER. His friends tried to back him up as much as they could and Cloud ran up the rubble to inflict the finishing blow, all while dodging the strange Whispers blocking his way.

As he jumped into the air and hit Sephiroth’s sword, he felt his surroundings changing. For a moment there was nothing, then he realized he was falling down and braced himself for the impact. Luckily, he landed on his knees.

In front of him stood Sephiroth back turned to him, still holding his sword. Cloud reached behind him to check if he still had his. “Are you willing to listen now?” Sephiroth slowly turned around and looked at him. Cloud would probably never get used to the piercing feeling the other’s eyes gave him.

“Sephiroth _please_ …” Cloud carefully approached him, while paying close attention to any movement he made. But Sephiroth didn’t move a muscle, yet. “What is it?” At least he got his attention now. Cloud soon realized that he had no idea how to start talking about the matter at hand now. He had never really talked about problems with anyone and talking to Sephiroth was a lot more different than talking to one of friends, Tifa for example.

“I just want to talk to you.” He looked at the long sword which still rested in Sephiroth’s left hand. Cloud didn’t want to get impaled by it a second time, one time was enough, thank you very much. “How about we put down our weapons and talk this through?” He felt like he was talking to a child and not the greatest swordsman alive, but he had to be cautious.

Cloud didn’t know how much Sephiroth was still under Jenova’s control. One moment he could be friendly, and in the next moment Cloud could have Masamune piercing through his ribcage. This was not the time to take risks.

Sephiroth placed his sword down on the ground and walked over to Cloud as he was laying his sword down as well. Cloud had to fight the urge to hug Sephiroth, when was the last time they had touched each other? Weeks ago, probably. He shook his head to chase away the thought. Now was not the time to resolve the sexual tension that hung in the air.

“I’m not going to dance around the topic any longer.” Sephiroth raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. Cloud took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “I’ve fallen in love with you.” For a moment there was silence. Cloud opened his eyes to see that Sephiroth stood directly in front of him, outstretching his hand to slowly caress Cloud’s cheek. “Oh? I _am_ your everything. Is that it?” Cloud blushed slightly.

Sephiroth started to kiss him and Cloud melted in his embrace. Oh, how he had missed those soft lips on his own. They parted while breathing quickly and Cloud smiled as he leaned his head against Sephiroth’s chest. He was being pulled closer to Sephiroth’s body and Cloud knew what he was planning to do. “Hell no, we’re not going to solve this problem by fucking!” There had been plenty of problems since he had appeared and they often ended up solving them that way, instead of talking it through.

“I thought you had said everything by now.” Cloud shook his head. “You do remember what you did just now, right?” Sephiroth shook his head. Cloud rolled his eyes and took a step back to get a better look at the other. “You’re joking, right? We were fighting!” There was no way he didn’t remember anything, unless…

“I’m sorry to inform you that I have no exact recollection of what had happened mere moments ago.” This was just great. He confronted Sephiroth in the first place to get him to stop trying to ruin the world. “Then let me explain it to you.” Cloud spent the next few minutes asking how much he remembered and filling in the missing spaces. It seemed like every time Cloud has had a mental episode accompanied with a headache, Sephiroth wasn’t really there.

Sighing, Cloud sat down on the ground and ran his hand through his blonde hair. Things were getting a lot more complicated now. “Do you at least know how to get out of here?” Sephiroth shook his head and sat down next to Cloud. “I hope everyone is okay.” “They probably are, don’t worry.” Cloud leaned against Sephiroth’s shoulder. “Can you promise me something?” “What is it?” “Promise me we will find a way to fix this, together.” “I usually don’t make promises, but for you I’ll make an exception.”

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I was kinda scared to upload this. Not because of getting hate, but because I'm pretty clueless to the lore of the FF7 games and haven't played any Final Fantasy title yet.  
> I hope it was still nice to read, I'll continue writing more stuff after I have finished the game myself.


End file.
